Teen Titans S06 E02
by herobrine3332
Summary: Do the Teen Titans make it out alive? And what's going on with Speedy? Find out in When Heroes Go Stale, Pt. 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Holee crap guyeez it da epik conclusion to da first episode of my series!**

**quick announcements: my upcoming oneshot will be up next Thursday and the next episode of this fan fic series will air next Tuesday. Ok bye enjoy da story!**

They all woke up in a fairly large room each bound to a chair tightly by shiny, metallic rope. Only Raven was gagged, so that she didn't recite any spells to free herself.

Beast Boy tried to break the rope and gag by transforming into a tyrannosaur, but the rope was so strong and tight that he couldn't change into it.

"Oh, man. What's this made out of?" Beast Boy whined.

"You can't break it. It's made of titanium fibers." Speedy. Surprise, surprise.

"What is your deal, Speedy?!" Robin spat at him. "First you rob a jewelry store, and then you kidnap us? I thought you were a hero!"

"Yeah, well I got tired of it." was Speedy's response.

Robin narrowed his eyes at him in confusement.

"So, titans, here's the plan." Speedy said. "You all are locked down here while I rob some more shops and banks. Let me know if any of you need a magazine or something." Then he left.

Robin waited until he was gone to free himself by cutting the ropes with a bird-a-rang, but the blade didn't cut the rope. Starfire also tried using her eye blasts, but those didn't work either.

"How are we supposed to get out of these?" Cyborg said.

Raven muffled something out of her gag.

Starfire knew what she was trying to say, so she eye blasted her gag so that she could use her spells.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Raven said. Her dark aura surrounded her ropes, and they fell off of her.

Raven then proceeded to free everyone else with her magic.

The door was locked, so Cyborg blasted it off with his sonic cannon. They found themselves on a walkway attached to a wall in a very large building.

The noise attracted attention, and they were soon surrounded by baddies.

"Titans, go!" Robin said. He then took out his Bo staff and whacked a lot of the goons off of the raised walkway.

Raven surrounded one with her dark aura and flew him into some of the other henchmen.

Cyborg shot a bunch with his ray gun and also threw one off of the platform.

Beast Boy transformed into a bear and clawed them onto the ground.

Starfire was flying around at fast speeds while shooting star bolts at her opponents.

Soon, the titans found themselves alone.

"Now let's go search for Speedy." Robin said.

**I know it was really boring and short, but I didn't have much time to write it. I promise the next chapter will be nice and long, okee?**

**Favorite and follow this fan fic if you want to read chapter 2 tommorow, and do the same to me if you want to see more of the Teen Titans 6****th**** Season!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup.**

**I know chapter 2 came a bit late, but I have a busy schedule. It is summer after all!**

**I don't really have any announcements for today, so everybody shut your faces and read.**

It took a little while to find where Speedy was because they complex wasn't just the building they were in.

It reached a ground floor, where a bunch of hallways extended over a certain space. The titans had to take out a lot of guards.

Robin used the GPS on his locater to find out where they were. They were still in Jump City, just on the outskirts.

They eventually did find Speedy, close to the center of the complex.

When Speedy saw them, he had an expression that was surprised, but not really.

"Very impressive, titans. You did a nice job of freeing yourself," he said.

Beast Boy made a remark. " We sure did, if that rope was indestructible, just like you said."

Speedy continued. " Unfortunately, your efforts were to no avail, because we will have to kill you now. Attack!"

Suddenly, a bunch of goons jumped out of nowhere. Speedy pulled out his bow.

It was another fight. Speedy shot a ton of arrows at the titans, making the battle more difficult for them.

Beast Boy transformed into a pigeon, flew above his enemies and then transformed into an elephant, crushing them all.

Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon all over the place. When he discovered that his battery was at 15%, he then resorted to hand-to-hand.

Raven was controlling one of the goons' gun, making it shoot the others I the kneecap.

Robin and Starfire were fighting back to back. Eventually, the goons were defeated.

"It's over, Speedy!" Robin said.

"Not quite." was the response as Speedy shot a stun arrow at their feet. It went off.

The titans were blinded for a moment as Speedy downed every one of them.

When everybody could see, Speedy made a great deal of notching an explosive arrow, ready to fire and make the kill.

"Any last words?" Speedy said.

Raven responded. "Three words. Azarath Metrion Zenthos!"

The ground beneath Speedy's feet rose up and tossed him into a wall. He was out cold.

The titans slowly got up. "Well, now it's over." Cyborg stated.

"What was with him anyway?" Raven questioned.

A goon walked into the room. "He was being controlled by this." He gestured to a large, glowing red gem in his hand.

"Who are you?" Robin said.

"I'm Hortek." He then proceeded to take off his mask. He was horribly disfigured, with scars covering his face. The titans cringed.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you escape the prison dimension."

"How are you controlling our friend with that thing?" Robin inquired.

"That doesn't matter." Hortek said. " What matters is that soon, everybody will be affected soon. There will come a day where good becomes bad and bad becomes good, and everything you care about will change. Until then, titans."

He then left.

Beast Boy was the first to speak up. "That doesn't sound good."

"I know, but until then, we'll be ready." Robin responded.

**So, yeah. Be sure to favorite this fan fiction and do the same to my user. Put my user on alert as well, because the next episode will not be released on this story. The next episode, ****The Power Of Beastborg****, will be released on Wednesday. Until then, readers.**


End file.
